


Five Ways Yuzuru Hanyu Didn't Die

by IvyPrincess



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Character Death, M/M, knife shoes appreciation society, the 5+1 you never wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyPrincess/pseuds/IvyPrincess





	Five Ways Yuzuru Hanyu Didn't Die

Yuzuru Hanyu didn't die like most twentysomething-year-olds, snuffed out of existence in a flicker of a second from a poorly maneuvered car or a drop too much of liquid courage, blazing out from the fierce belief in youthful immortality. He had already sold his youth for the priceless feeling of becoming the best of the best, for true immortality in history and beyond.

 

He didn't die of a tragic skating injury, like many might have reluctantly expected. He didn't pass away from an infection when his ankle finally gave out for good, from another blood-on-ice nightmare, from giving his all for the coldhearted sport that scorned him in the end.

 

He didn't die by his own hand, finally succumbing to the guilt that plagued him every night for surviving, for not being good enough despite accomplishing more than most others even could, for not meeting the billions of expectations placed upon one set of young, frail shoulders. 

 

He didn't die like a hero, caught up in another earthquake (just as he always feared he would), running back into a trembling building to save the last two junior skaters, because in spite of his greatest fears, who would he be if he hadn't tried? (They made it back out alive. He didn't.)

 

He didn't die surrounded by his loved ones, old and gray and knowing he lived the best damn life he could have lived, his gleaming gold (and silver and bronze) medals locked up carefully in the cabinet near his bed as inspiration for his children and grandchildren, an entire nation preparing to mourn a man, an indomitable presence, beloved by all.

 

Yuzuru Hanyu didn't die a tragically glorious death befitting the king of ice. He slipped away in the quiet whispers before sunrise, as humble in death as he was in life.

 

* * *

 

Javier had fallen asleep by Yuzuru's bed, head buried in folded arms resting on his lover's thigh, only waking when apologetic sunlight crept across the silent heart monitor. The hush told him more than any press conference could have.

 

Six months after becoming the first two-time Olympic gold medalist in 66 years, Yuzuru Hanyu died at the first light of dawn after an unsuccessful struggle with cancer.


End file.
